Lets Play Until the Sun Sets!
by StupidRiddler
Summary: Modern Day AU. Sun Shang Xiang is a rowdy little girl who wants things her way, and Lu Xun is just a quiet little boy who wants to sit and read. When they have to spend the day together who knows what will happen! No pairings!


I just want to start off saying there are no pairings in this. It's my head canon that Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang are childhood friends but I don't ship them in a romantic way.

I do not own Dynasty Warriors or the characters.

* * *

"Yi..." a man warned. Behind him was a young boy, no older then five, holding tightly onto his coat in an attempt to hide.

"Yi, that's impolite. Say hi." The boy shook his head causing the man to sigh.

"I apologize. My son is very shy." Said the man to another. The other man chuckled as he smiled down at the boy.

"No need to apologize, Jun. Sometimes I wish my daughter would be a bit quieter." The man said, causing the young girl, who also appeared to be five, beside him to pout.

"Dad!" The girl whined.

"I'm just joking, Shang Xiang." The man said as he smiled down at her.

"Well, Mr. Sun, should we be heading inside?" Sun Jian nodded as he knelt down beside his daughter.

"I'm going inside the house to discuss something important with Mr. Lu. Play nicely with Yi, alright?" he said as Sun Shang Xiang whined.

"But daddy... I don't even know him." She protested, pretending to get teary eyed.

"That's why you're going to talk to him and get to know him." She crossed her small arms as she began to pout. "But you told me not to talk to strangers!"

He chuckled as he lightly kissed her forehead. "Have fun, princess."

"Yi, I want you to play nicely and not cause any trouble. Alright?"

"Yes, father." The boy replied. The man nodded as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'll be back soon." With that, the two men went into the large house leaving the two kids behind. The two stood beside each other, both not saying a word.

"I'm Shang Xiang! You're Yi, right?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, breaking the awkward silence. She grinned as she held out her hand.

"Xun," he murmured back, not taking her hand.

"What?"

"I like being called Xun more." He replied in a soft voice.

"That's weird," she bluntly said with a frown as her hand dropped back to her side. "What's wrong with Yi?" It was a normal name. She couldn't understand what was wrong with it.

"It's plain." He replied simply. He was a strange one, she thought. However she really couldn't judge, she herself wasn't a big fan of her name; it sounded too girly.

"Okay... Let's play a game!" She announced as she smiled brightly. Lu Xun did not return that smile and just shook his head.

"No, thank you." He politely said causing her smile to fall.

"Why not!?" She asked with pout.

"I'd rather read" He replied, holding up a book. Sun Shang Xiang examined the book closely. It was a large book with many big and confusing words, or so it seemed in her mind.

"That's boring." She criticized.

"My father says that my studies are important so I should read lots of books to become smarter rather than play games." He said, as he refused to look at her judging eyes.

"Well, _my_ daddy says that playing games and going outside is good for someone our age," she returned cockily. "Now we're going to play tag," she announced with a smirk.

Lu Xun frowned as he began to pout. "Why?"

"'Cause I said so." She lightly tapped him on the shoulder as she ran away giggling. One thing Lu Xun had been taught by his father about girls was to never make them upset, and not giving chase to the young girl before him would definitely make her upset. He dropped the book he was carrying and began to run as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Sun Shang Xiang looked behind her as she ran, only to find Xun was catching up. How'd he catch up so fast!? she wondered as she attempted to go faster. As she ran, she jumped over a small log in her path, however Lu Xun was not as fortunate. He tripped over the log causing him to scrape his hands and knees.

Hearing the thud behind her, Sun Shang Xiang turned around to find a sobbing Lu Xun. She slowly approached.

"What happened!?" She asked in surprise.

"I tripped." he replied with tears streaming down his small face.

"Stop crying," she told him with her arms crossed. "Boys aren't supposed to cry!" Lu Xun looked at her in surprise. He stood up and wiped his tears.

"Says who?" he asked angrily. His tears had stopped falling.

"Well, my big brother, Ce, never cries when he falls and my other brother only cries because he's a wimp."

"Crying does not make you a wimp." He muttered.

"It does!" She yelled.

"Then you're not allowed to run and play games!" He retorted.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a girl and all the girls I know don't run around and play games; they play with dolls and pretend to be princesses." He smirked at her.

"You're weird." She pouted.

"So are you." She looked at him for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, I was being kinda mean," she apologized.

"It's okay." he replied with a small smile.  
She beamed at him.

"Let's play a game you want to play now!"

"A game I want to play?"

"Yeah! It can be anything!"

Lu Xun thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "Okay! I have a game, and you'll like it too!"

...

"That should be enough for today," Sun Jian said.

"Right, I'm sure the kids are getting impatient too."

Sun Jian laughed. "Yes, my daughter tends to be very impatient. She's a troublemaker too, so hopefully she hasn't done anything. Your son seems to be the opposite though," he commented causing Lu Jun to chuckle.

"My son's shy around strangers, however he's very mischievous. Perhaps our children have become friends." He said.

Sun Jian just shrugged as he walked towards the door. "I guess we're going to find out."

As the two exited the house, they noticed to small figures running around in the fields.

"You're down!" Lu Xun happily yelled as Sun Shang Xiang fell to the ground laughing. The two men looked to each other in confusion before calling for their kids. The two children ran towards towards the men with bright smiles.

"What is it, Daddy?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

"It's time for our guest to leave." He said as she pouted.

"Already?"

"Yes, Shang Xiang. Now say bye." Sun Shang Xiang sighed as she turned to Lu Xun.

"Bye, Xunnie! Come back soon and we can play that game again!" she said excitedly to him as he smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Shang Xiang," he said as the adults both said their good byes as well. As Lu Xun and Lu Jun walked away, Sun Jian turned to his daughter.

"Did you have fun, Princess?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, we played this really fun game!"

"That's good to hear."

"Will they be coming over again?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," he simply replied, smiling down at his daughter.

"Father?"

"Yes, Yi?" Lu Xun grimaced at his real name.

"Will we be going back?" he asked timidly.

Lu Jun gave his son a confused look but answered, "Yes, I believe we will."

"Good, I like Shang Xiang," Lu Xun said with a small smile.

* * *

I was going to write a whole story for this but decided to just keep it a one shot.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
